Flight of The Shur'Tugal
by Shadowfiend06
Summary: a young boy never having known a life of comfort is swept away by confusion and dragons
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer . I do not own any of the characters or content created by Christopher Paolini**_

_**Authors note. first of no hate this is my first story also please review also i would love to give credit to Jas-El for being my inspiration, providing the background and for creating some of the oc's in the story.**_

It all started 100 years ago when the back when the black king Galbatorix attacked the Dragon Riders. He had been defeated but just barely by the only free rider left. Eragon Shadeslayer he had ushered in a new age of peace.

But it did not last. For only 20 years later King Orrin of Surda had attacked the empire. Eragon had stopped them but not without consequences. One of his students Gastakv the only urgal rider at the time had lost his hand cut of by a shadowrider (Refer to Jas-El's story Return of the shurtugal) so it could not be reattached. But not only evil came out of this war Arya Drottningu

queen of the elves had stepped down to become a full dragon rider along with becoming Eragon

Shadeslayers wife and mate.

Orrin had been sentenced to death and Surda was no more. Now only 10 years later a new rider was to be chosen

(Gavin's perspective(oc/main character))

I was nothing. A lowly street urchin in the city of Dras-Leona. All that changed when the dragon parade came to my city.

As I awoke morning dew still settling upon my chilled body a low breeze blowing across my back and the suns morning rays warming my face as i lay across the cold cobblestone. Today was the day of the dragon parade. I don't know why i was excited it's not like i Gavin son of none could become one of the most prestigious order in all of alagaesia. But still i could not help feeling excited a little stirring in my stomach. so i decided to go to the parade.

As i get up and see the young children running by, curious i decide to follow.

Slowly walking behind them i start to see a crowd of people i realize the riders were already here.

As i forge my way to the front of the crowd the riders place the eggs upon the pedestal.

When they invite all the children up to the eggs i get in a long line luckily being near the front as each child touches the egg, the son of the blacksmith Gamma a frequent bully always throwing rocks and rotten food at me begins to shove me back.

"Get out of here you filthy street urchin as if you a common street rat could ever be a dragon rider why don't you crawl back to the sewer where you belong. Gamma says while spitting at my face.

Frustrated with the much larger boy i move to the back of the line. Realizing he's right i get up to leave when a strange presence enters my mind.

_I wouldn't leave just yet if i where you._

looking around for this strange presence i glance upon a ice blue dragon staring intensely at me. As i look deeply into its eyes it winks at me.

When i reach the pedestals i see four eggs one is as blacker than midnight two look identical both being a deep green and then there was the fourth egg this one was a Indigo blue with white streaks covering it. As i place a hand on the eggs one by one nothing happens until i reach the blue egg when i place my hand upon it it shakes violently. And before i knew it i was swept away


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note please remember to leave a review and ill keep trying to post as much as i can**_

(Gavins p.o.v)

The room was bleak. I had expected the embassy of the riders to be more, flamboyant. My stomach growled, realizing i hadn't eaten at all that day. When it arrived the riders said nothing

but that i would remain here until the egg hatched. So for one hour i waited reliving every moment in my head but always coming back to the moment when my hand touched that egg.

_I can't believe it me a Rider. I have to be dreaming its the only possible way i Gavin the useless streetrat is a Dragon Rider._

"_Do not Question yourself young one this is not a dream you are a Dragon Rider._

Slightly freaking out I decide to get up and start pacing, but before i'm fully of my feet. A servant comes in and says.

Were ready for you now if you'll please follow me.

As i walk out of the room the presence i felt earlier enters my mind once more

_Hurry your egg is about to hatch._

Quickening my pace i hastily leave the room. I was lead down the hall to yet another chamber

but this time it had my egg in it. I to say the least was worried,cracks had begun to spread across the egg making it look like shattered glass. When i walk up to it i hear a crunching sound and l slowly place my hand upon the egg. As i do so a tail and a head burst forth from the egg.

The half hatched dragon begins to thrash around until falling off its pedestal onto the floor where the rest of the egg shatters.

As i crouch down to try to touch the dragon there was a tingling sensation on my hand as i looked at my palm thegedwignasiaëy was branded upon it.

Looking away from my hand i begin to study my new dragon, it was indigo blue with three white scales just above the snout.

The dragon then proceeded to jump upon my shoulder and settled there.

As i turned around the one of the riders i saw at the parade is standing in the doorway.

"He's Beautiful isn't he"

looking up at the rider, Gavin starts to respond but but before he can his newly hatched dragon bites his ear.

'Ow! why did you do that?

Hes probably just hungry the rider responded, by the way my name is Ismira and i'm the rider of Lorenca.

And which one is that? Gavin asked

The ice blue one Ismera said.

I hate to be a nuisance but could i get some food?

Sure ill send in some food. and with that Ismira left.

Getting comfortable I settled down. When a maid came in barren with blankets and a platter of food I was ravonish for I hadn't eaten all day.

_I can't believe it me ME a dragon rider._

while taking a bite of bread I noticed that there were strips of raw meat realizing they were for his dragon Gavin picked up the meat fed it to him

_I wonder what i should call you ._Gavin pondered this when he fell asleep


End file.
